Princess Paola (AFL game)
Paola, known in Japanese version as Paola Himeko (桜木 アンジェラ Sakuragi Anjera), is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and its remake Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, she is one of available bachelorettes to court. Unlike most idol characters in the game, Paola comes from a wealthy family - with herself being the fourth of six children. Paola is very shy, princess-like, and sometimes can be a little sensitive. She left Belgium to live in Privaria because her parents kept trying to set her up with men... Now she lives with her grandfather Lech and helps with running the chocolate cafê. She is rivalry with Kyra, the clumsy chef at Rainbow Eatery, and their cooking channel will be unlocked once you have at least 2 Symbols with the two of them. Paola does not have a romance partner therefore will never marry if the player chooses to not marry her. Her full name is likely cursed, so she won't tell it until the main character married her. Paola's full name: Her Royal Highness Paola Caroline Teresa Marie. 'Schedule' Paola lives and works with her grandfather at Princess Chocolatier. Regardless the day, she rarely ventures far from her home. However, she does take an afternoon break outside everyday. On Mondays, her day-off, she can be seen around Privaria, even going to the mountain. If the weather is bad she will stay inside her work place. After the player marries Paola, she will move into the player's home. She will continue to work at the chocolatier. On Mondays, she prefers to walk around your house area. If the weather is bad she won't leave at all. 'Single' 'After Married to the Player' 'Gift Preferences' 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *Princess Chocolatier *15:00 to 17:00 *Not Monday *Any weather *Paola has 10,000 HP or more Walk into the mansion and the player will be greeted by Paola. She apologises but her work not ended yet. Option 1: I'm sorry to disturb you. (-1000 HP) Paola feels that she should be the one to apologise. Maybe we could eat together sometime. Option 2: Do you need any help? (+2000 HP) Oh zat would be wonderful! Paola asks player to do some calculations for her and you get to work. After a while, Paola finished with her accounting and asks how are you doing. It seems you frustrated with math and Sabrina finds it cute. She does apologise, and asks if you're almost done. You not, but she says enough of the work has been done. Paola thanks the player for their assitance. 2-Symbol Event *Princess Chocolatier *13:00 to 16:00 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Paola has 20,000 HP or more *Christian has 5000 HP or more *Maya has 5000 HP or more *You already seen the 1-Symbol Event You hear a lot of ruckus coming from the outside, where Christian and Maya seem to be running wild. Poor Paola looks annoyed at the roudy children. She explains that the children had asked if they could explore in the chocolate cafe, and Paola told them to stop by at any time. Now she has these two children running around the fields playing tag. Paola admits that this is her fault since she invited the children over, but she hopes they don't break anything. Option 1: Warn the two of them. (+2000 HP) You talk to the two children, who realise that they are making things hard for Paola. They apologise for getting out of hand. Paola suggests that they all play a board game called "Murrey's Adventure"; her dad bought it the other day. Christian and Maya are interested in playing the new board game. Option 2: Don't do anything (-2000 HP) If she had known it was going to be like this, she wouldn't of offered to let them come over. Paola asks that the player should leave. 3-Symbol Event *Princess Chocolatier, Paola's room *16:00 to 18:00 *Not Monday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Paola has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen the 2-Symbol Event Paola is glad to see you, and explains that someone is hosting a royal party and so she needs to select a dress to wear. She cannot decide between a pink dress and a red dress. Paola would like to hear your opinion on the matter. Choice 1: I'd pick the pink dress. (+3000 HP) She is glad to hear that you are thinking the same thing as she is! (The pink outfit is Pink Princess Dress) Paola has her grandfather prepare the dress color that you have selected, and she requests you wait outside. When she is ready, you are brought back in the room and are asked what you think of the dress. *'Choice A:': You don't look like a princess. (-1000 HP) Your compliment has really made her blush! Paola says that everyone just says that this outfit is cute, so your praise surprises her. It doesn't sound like mere flattery when it comes from you. Paola thanks the player, but then catches herself and decides that this choice just isn't popular. She is going to take charge of the situation and tells the player to leave so that she can change. *'Choice B:': You look sweet. (+1000 HP) The princess is glad that you like that and it makes her happy to hear your compliment. Choice 2: I'd pick the red outfit. (-3000 HP) Paola was leaning toward picking the pink dress, but she values the player's opinion and will go with their choice. (The red outfit is Red Raincoat). 4-Symbol Event *Privaria Mountain, by the stream *10:00 to 12:00 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Paola has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen the 3-Symbol Event Paola on the mountain looking into the sky. She tells you to take a look as well, because there's a heaven floating above it! Paola explains that it is a mirage and the heaven isn't really there. Option 1: Oh, wow... ! (+3000 HP) Mirages are quite rare. Paola thinks the mirage indicates that this day will be wonderful. She secretly glad that she was able to see it with you. Option 2: Oh, it was just an illusion. (-3000 HP) She suppose it is, but you didn't have to be so blunt. Paola sadly walks away. Date Event *Cherry Angel Fashion Store *Not Monday (Must be sunny) *Paola has 45,000 HP or more *You already seen 4 of Paola's Symbol Events *You are going steady with Paola When the player wakes up in morning, Paola was hoping that they would have a tea party with her later. If the player accepts, she'll ask them to meet her at the Queen's castle in 16:00. If the player refuses, the princess sadly leaves. Meet Princess Paola at the Queen's Castle, on Privaria mountaintop. When the player arrives, Paola will say she wants to pick out clothes, especially for your character. When she asks if the player likes chocolate cake, answer with "Yes." to make Paola happy. Answering positively will win the player affection points with Paola. At the end of evening, she will thank the player for time you have spent with her, and says she hopes to get to know the player better. The player will then go home. 'Marriage' To marry Paola, the Player must have 9 FS (90,000 HP) with her, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. Headmaster Ulrich: "It is my honor to preside over the wedding. And now I will ask the bride. Do you promise to love him as long as you shall live?" Paola: "Yes, I do, Sir." 'Headmaster Ulrich: "Wonderful! And now I will ask the groom. Do you promise to love Paola as long as you shall live?" Player: (nods) Paola: ♥ "Let's be happy. From now on, I have the pleasure to be Her Royal Highness, Princess Paola Caroline Teresa Marie. You can still call me Paola." Headmaster Ulrich: "I'm happy that you are married." Flower Queen: "Ta-da! Congratulations. Let me toll the wedding bells." 'Children' The child(ren) you get from marrying Paola will have a sweet and loyal personality. They will have blond hair and green eyes. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has straight hair in pigtails. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only characters